Love Me or Leave Me
by FaberryGleek99
Summary: Rachel and Quinn have been dating for a while and have reached breaking point. Quinn decides to sing about it in hopes that Rachel changes her mind. Slightly angsty one-shot. Based off of Little Mix's "Love Me or Leave Me".


**Summary: Rachel and Quinn have been dating for a while and have reached breaking point. Quinn decides to sing about it in hopes that Rachel changes her mind. Based off of Little Mix's "Love Me or Leave Me".**

 **Disclaimer: Both the song and Glee are not mine, even if I wish they were! Review and let me know what you guys think. If it's good I might write a prequel and expand it.**

 **Q POV**

This is it, you think, feeling the many sets of eyes on you as you take a deep breath. Feeling the cold ivory keys of the piano beneath your fingers you begin to sing, praying that she will see that you need her and she you.

 _You used to tell me that you loved me once  
What happened, what happened?  
Where is all of this coming from?  
What happened, what happened?_

You can still remember the first time you told her that you loved her. You had just broken up with Finn and were sat in the choir room crying when she walked in and simply sat next to you. When you didn't stop crying she pulled you into her arms and whispered comforting things in your ear. When you had finally calmed down, she asked you what made you so upset and all you could say was "I love you, not Finn but you".

 _You say I'm crazy and there's nothing wrong  
You're lying and you know I know  
Baby what have we become?  
What happened?_

You smile as you remember her saying how you were crazy and it couldn't be true; that you loved Finn not her. You remember her eyes flickering down to your lips and back as yours did the same as you slowly leant in until finally, after years of denial, your lips brushed and fireworks exploded behind your eyes. It was every bit as amazing as you thought it would be.  
 _  
We used to never go to bed angry  
But it's all we ever do lately  
And you're turning away like you hate me  
Do you hate me, do you hate me? Oh_

Tears begin to well up but you hold them back, not wanting anything to stop you from getting your message across to everyone. You remember a particularly bad fight you had had a couple of days earlier. She had wanted you to hold her hand and tell everyone that she was yours and you hers but you were terrified and wouldn't risk it; you couldn't let your father find out about his dyke of a daughter, it would break you both. So instead you refused, leading to her walking out and you breaking down, wondering if this was the point where it all ended and she would realise how much better off she was without you to hold her back.

 _You can take this heart  
Heal it or break it all apart  
No, this isn't fair  
Love me or leave me here  
Love me or leave me here  
Love me or leave me here_

As you begin the next verse you look up at your audience and glance over their faces, each looking confused or worried. Then you glimpse over at her and your emotions swell. Even while upset she was the most stunning person you had ever had the pleasure of seeing. God, she was beautiful.

 _Do you remember when you loved me once?  
What happened, what happened?  
And you'd hold me here just because  
What happened?_

 _We used to never go to bed angry_  
 _But it's all we ever do lately_  
 _You're turning away like you hate me_  
 _Do you hate me, do you hate me? Oh_

 _You can take this heart_  
 _Heal it or break it all apart_  
 _No, this isn't fair_  
 _Love me or leave me here_  
 _Love me or leave me here_  
 _Love me or leave me here_

 _Love me baby please cause I could still be the only one you need_  
 _The only one close enough to feel you breathe_  
 _Yeah I could still be that place where you run_  
 _Instead of the one that you're running from, ooh_

This time you sing only to her, your gaze piercing through her shell and letting her see the real you. Tears flow freely down your face as you pray that she forgives you and you can move on from this. You can hear some of the other members gasping as they realise who you are singing to and can vaguely hear the sound of a chair slamming as Finn walks out the room but you ignore it all. You can only see her. Her tear-stained cheeks are glistening in the light as she watches you but her face gives nothing away.

 _You can take this heart  
Heal it or break it all apart  
No, this isn't fair  
Love me or leave me here  
Love me or leave me here  
Love me or leave me here_

As the final key sounds out, you look back down at the piano, not wanting to see her reject you and everything you had. Footsteps quickly sound out across the concrete floor of the choir room and suddenly you feel a hand on your shoulder, turning you around to face whoever is behind you, while lips are being pressed to yours desperately. Your eyes fly open wide in surprise as you realise she had stayed before they close shut and you kiss her back just as desperately.

A throat being cleared reminds you that there is an audience. Opening your eyes, you wrap your arms around her and bury your face in her neck. She hugs you back just as tightly and whispers in your ear "I love you Quinn. My beautiful angel, I love you so much. I'm so sorry I left".

She turns around and faces everyone else, your hands still wrapped around her waist. Santana stands up, "Will one of you tell us what is going on!"

The girl in your arms goes to answer her but you interrupt, "I love her. I've always loved her. She's my girlfriend, okay?" Santana looks as though she has more questions but Brittany pulls her arm to get her attention and whispers "Not now baby."

You stand up and takes her hand in your own. "I'm sorry, I was stupid and I made a mistake! I love you Rachel and I want everyone to know. Screw the consequences!"

She just smiles back at you and simply replies "I love you too, Quinn."


End file.
